Poison
by TMIPinkGleeTwilight
Summary: What happens when the institute hears word of a girl who doesn't know she is a shadowhunter? What happens when this girl is more important than they think? What will Clary, Jace, and everyone do? Read to find out! Please R&R! With Clace, Malec and Sizzy.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever so please do not be too harsh. Here's what you need to know it is after COG and kind-of ignoring COFA. Swiches POV alot. And there is a new character. Please review too! :)  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, sadly. But the new character is mine.<strong>

**Clary's POV**

"We have to do something we can't just sit here and put her at risk" I can't believe he could risk her getting hurt. She is only 13 and probably doesn't even know she is a shadow hunter. If I was in her shoes, which I was, I would want to be told. What if something bad happens?

"Why would I care, it could us in danger and I could never risk that Clary" you could tell Jace did not want to do this but I will not let him win this one.

"I don't care what you think. I am going to do this with or without you" by now we are an inch away from each other, so close to a kiss. He leans in when Isabel bursts through the door. Way to ruin a perfect moment.

"Hi, I made lunch" she said completely ignoring what she saw, maybe she is used to it. "So what are you two chatting about?"

"Well I want to go save that girl we heard about." I am going to ignore that she said she cooked, you know why.

"Oh you mean that one that doesn't know she's a shawdowhunter, what's her name again….. Kayla"

"Yes but Jace is _scared_" I teased.

"I am not scared" he spit that word at me "I just don't want you to get hurt" he stared moving closer to me and he brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I turned bright red but stepped away quickly.

"Well I am going." I snapped. He looks so betrayed, I was just trying to do the right thing "Are you coming Isabel?"

"Yup!" HA! In your face! In my mind I am doing the happy dance but in real life in am just smugly smiling.

"Why are you siding with her" god why does he seem so dumfounded, she's my friend!

"_Cuz_, she's a girl and your girlfriend"

"Fine I'll come" I knew he would give in eventually. "But you two have to wait outside until I say you can come in" I roll my eyes but nod. I do love my overprotective boyfriend, most of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

Why are assemblies so boring? All we do is sit here, what is the point? I have not heard a word they have said yet. My eye's wander around the room. Teacher's looking enthralled, students looking just as bored me.

In my peripheral vision I see a streak of blonde. I look to my left and just see a blonde male running out of the gym. Wow he is fast, and good looking, from the back. He wore all black and looked very strong.

Sigh, I wish I could meet him, and… I am suddenly shaken out of my fantasy by applause. I join in but spend the rest of the day wondering who he is.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I am just about to open my mouth to say 'why he was taking so long' when Jace comes out of the school.

"How am I supposed to know which one is her?" Jace continues "there are hundreds of students"

"How about we come back after lunch, I still have the lunch I made before. I'll just heat it up" Isabel says enthusiastically.

"NO!" Jace and I yell in unison. Isabel's cooking is awful, but feel so bad so I add "because I feel like Taki's, I love their coconut pancakes" I add with a smile.

After lunch we all go in the school. And end up in the gym again. No one can see us, o how I love glamour's. They are playing basket-ball; they are not very good, a girl with brown hair is about to catch the ball when….

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

"Why do we play basket-ball" I moaned to my bff Victoria "I can't even score a touchdown"

"It's a basket, common let's just go play"

"Fine" I know it seems like I complain a lot but I really don't, just today. I am about to catch the ball when this black thing jumps on me. "AHHH!" A blood curling scream comes out from my mouth and this..thing is attacking me.

It is something like a cross between an Alligator and a centipede with a thick flat snout and a barbed tail that whips from side to side. It is biting and clawing at me for only a few seconds because it gets thrown off me. I look up and see these gold eyes, then my vision goes blurry and I pass out.

**Thanks for reading! New chapter coming soon! Please tell me how often you want me to update! Oh and see if you can guess the demon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So no reviews I am good with that, maybe this chapter. Anyway thank you all of you who read my last chapter all 45 of you! Wop Wop! And thank you to Cupcake2312 who alerted my story. You are the best! :) Enjoy! Tell me what you think!**

**Jace's POV **

The second I see the demon I run over and pull out my seraph blade. "Raziel" I yell. I stab the demon straight through its heart. It shrieks, folds up, and goes back to its own dimension. That was easy, I have such skill.

I look to the girl and it looks like she's dead. There lay a lifeless body covered in blood. I run over to her, luckily she's still breathing but she got bit, so no runes will work.

I pick her up and look around. Oh crap! The whole class is looking at me, mouths wide open in shock. What am I going to do?

"What just happened?" one person said.

"Omg, Kayla" another said. I could hear someone crying.

I look over to Isabelle and Clary for help but they also seem to be in shock.

"Hello, how about we pretend this never happened. You can go back to playing your game and I will just leave." I pull a strong glamour and stay just long enough to make sure that it worked. Simon did that once so I gave it a try. Or maybe it was my charm; no it was my irresistible good looks. I hail a cab still carrying Kayla and drive to the institute as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

The cab ride is tense and no one speaks but back at the institutes we run in as fast as we can. Jace takes Kayla to the infirmary and Izzy and I go to find Alec. We find Alec in the sitting room cuddling with Magnus but the second we walk in Alec scrambles away and turns red.

"Magnus you have to come and help us, this girl got attacked by a demon and she has been poisoned." Magnus doesn't give it a second thought and goes straight to the infirmary.

"Get out" Magnus says politely, we all exit and wait by the door.

Blue sparks fly out from the cracks in the door as we wait. Isabel is the first to break the silence as we wait.

"Do you think she will be okay" she mutters meekly.

"I hope so, she is so young and it's not her fault. But I think she is really lucky we were there to help." Well she was luckier that Jace was there, with his fast reflexes. "Jace are you hurt?"

"Nothing a little irazte can't fix." He applies the rune himself and the cuts start fading immediately. About 10 minutes later Magnus comes out and ushers us into the room.

Kayla is sitting there and she looks kind-of angry. I start to really notice what she looks like. She has brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her hair is really long and straight, she is quite small, smaller than me, so she is small. She is pretty but has not grown into her body yet. I am like 4 years older than her and you can see the difference. After spending all this time with shadow hunters it looks wierd not to have marks on her arms. she has a small frame and when she opens her mouth as she is about to speak i notice she has nice teeth too. "Who are you people and what just happened to me? Where am I?"

"Well you got attacked by a demon and you are in the infirmary." I replied. She sure asks alot of questions.

"You missed the most important question, who are you?" I was so sick of telling this story I tell her quickly about everythingand nobody else in the room adds anything. She does not seem that shocked.

"Cool..I guess last question why would someone do that to me?"now she seems more scared than angey. i remember when i found out i was scaared too but we must seem really intimating.

"That's what we don't know; it was a ravener demon so it was probably looking for something." I said quickly. "It's dead so it does not really matter, what does matter is that you can't tell anybody."

"But what about my friends and family, I can't just leave them." She looked really sad, I know what it is like, and we can be her new family. I think i am really staring to like thins girl. even though she is sad I think she is being brave.

"Well, are you adopted?" Jace had been so silent I almost forgot he was here.

"No" she replied.

"Tell us about yourself, it would probably help."

"Umm.. Where to start, I go to school and I am not that popular. I am bad at gym but really good at academics. I love to dance and had a normal childhood. I don't have a boyfriend, just a few close friends and am somewhat of a nerd. I really don't have a talent and I have always felt out of place. I know its kind-of weird but lately I have been getting stronger and I used to be really bad at sports but now I am getting better. I look like my parents so I am not adopted. There are secrets about me I am very average."

"Okay then what's your last name?" Jace adds, good question, the last name can tell us alot.

"Carstairs"

**Thanks! O and I am sorry about spelling Isabelle wrong in the first chapter! And the Carstairs thng is not really that important and it is not a crossover I just needed a last name that was not in TMI but still meant shawdowhunter..anyway..Reviews make me jump up and down!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you still reading my story all of you are the bast. Thank you to the people who alerted/reviewed/favorited my story! You know who you are! I think this is the best chapter yet! Read on!**

**Chapter 3**

**Clary's POV**

"At least we know you're a shadow hunter." I said knowing that Carstairs was a line of shadow hunters.

"What do you mean?" she asked. So I simply replied. "Carstairs is a shadow hunter name so we know you are one"

"Okay...Well what do we do now? Can I go home?" wow she really wanted to go home, she must have a good home.

"No because you might be in danger so you are more protected her." She seemed to understand.

"So I will just stay here"

"Ya"

"Well I think I want to sleep I had a long day"

"We will leave you alone" and with that we all left.

Jace grabbed my arm gently and whispered in my ear "Let's go to the weapons room." I giggled and followed him.

In the weapons room he turned to me but did not look happy. "What are we going to do with her?"

"What do you mean the institute is meant to house people like us, so she will stay here!" I almost feel like she is a younger sister to me. I don't know why but I want to protect her.

"I have a bad feeling from her, and I don't know why."

"How could you get a bad feeling from her she is young and seems so sweet."

"Well I think we should let her go home. She is going to ruin everything."

"What do mean ruin everything." By now we are yelling at each other and I have a strange feeling I need to protect her.

"I mean that something is going to happen, I don't know what but this is not good Kayla has to leave!"

Somewhere during that last part I heard someone enter but I was too angry to look away, when I finally did I realized it was Kayla…

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

Finally I am alone. I never thought this day was going to end. While the other people were in here I pretended I was okay but I can feel the tears coming. I start to lie down but I cannot find a comfortable spot. I hurt everywhere. Mable I'll go for a walk and then go to sleep.

I stand up and fight the tears. When I leave the room I try to remember my way around. I have no idea where to go so I just walk. I turn right and I hear people yelling for the room at the end of the hall. I walk up to room and I hear Clary. I open the door. And listen to the conversation.

"I mean that something is going to happen, I don't know what but this is not good Kayla has to leave!"

I stood there with my month open, and I thought these people were welcoming. I can see Clary looking at me and Jace looks mad.

"What are you doing here?" he snaps at me.

"I wanted to go for a walk and I heard people yelling so I came in to see what was happening. Obviously I am not wanted here o I'm going to leave. It was nice meeting you Clary." I turn to leave but not before clary has her hand on my shoulder.

"You can't leave; it's not safe out there." I take a breath and reply coolly "I just want some fresh air I will come back later." Then I leave and walk quickly to find the entrance. When I find the door I notice a flash of silver. It is a knife, I grab it then leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

"See what you did, you scared her. How could you do that did you see how hurt she was." Why does he always have to be so annoying?

"She will get over it, she has to grow up anyway."

"Just because you can hide your feelings does not mean everyone can. I'll bet she is crying somewhere outside. And we don't even know if she will come back."

"She will come back; she has nowhere else to go." He seemed to understand why I want her to come back so bad.

"She better, if she is not back in 1 hour we are going to go find her." I hope Kayla will be okay.

"Fine"

"Fine"

He walked up to me and pulled me into a warm embrace. We looked into each other's eyes and I knew what he wanted. We pulled into a passionate kiss. I could feel my face turning red as he started twirling my hair around his finger. And I responded by doing the same to him. I slowly pull away and say. "1 hour, I am going to my room to draw."

"See you later" he seemed to be happier than before. I turned to leave but now before lightly kissing his cheek. I wave and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

I don't even know where I'm going I am just following my feet. I know how to get back and I probably should go back soon. Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me? Sigh. I turn down a dark alley and realize my mistake right away. I turn back around and it is blocked by a dark figure. Oh come on, really? I walk towards it because the other way is a dead end. I know how to defend myself. I start to quicken my pace and am just about to pass by when the figure grabs me. And I thought I was going to get away. Why am I so naïve?

I look at the figure and it is not human. It is dead white with scaled skin, a black hole for a mouth, bulging toad-like eyes, and arms that end in tentacles where hands should be. The tentacles are grey-white and tipped with blood-red suckers. Inside each sucker is a cluster of needle-sharp teeth and it is around me. As I struggle the grasp becomes tighter. I struggle to breath as I feel one of the needles go into my arm.

I remember that I have I that knife. I reach into my boot and pull out the knife. With one slash I cut the tentacle off. Wow I did not know that I could do that. I continue to cut off the tentacles until he has none left. I am really glad they are not growing back. I stab the demon in the chest and it starts shrieking.

It starts to fold up on itself. After a few seconds it's gone. I fall to the ground. How did I do that? It felt so natural and normal. I look at myself and I am covered in its blood. It is black and gooey. And it's covering me. Eww, but what an adrenaline rush. I start to stand up but my body is just so tired. I find the energy and stand up.

I walk back to the institute quickly because is I got attacked again I would most likely lose this time. I forget about how I am not wanted at the institute because if I went home my parents would freak. I walk up the giant the door. I did not notice that the institute is a giant church. Wow it is beautiful. But I have bigger things to worry about. I walk up and knock. I notice I am still holeding the dagger. I slide it in my boot for later. And wait, I knock again and Clary opens the door. I am so so relived it is her.

She pulls me into a hug and I start crying. I cannot hold it in any longer. Still holding onto my arms she looks at me any says "what happened?"

"I got attacked by a demon." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" she seems really concerned but I am too tired to care.

"Ya, I'm not hurt but I'm really tired." She pulls me into a hug again and I collapse in her arms. I can feel myself being caried to my room. I am put on to something really soft and I fall asleep right away. All I can think about is what this person wants with me.

**Thank you! Review and can anyone quess the demon? Answer you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading you peoples are awesome! I sorry to nag but can more people review because I do not want to keep writing if no one is reading so it would really help! PS This chapter might be kind of slow but the next chapter is really exciting so please stick with it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments (sorry I keep forgetting to do this.)**

**Chapter 4**

**Kayla's POV**

"Wake up, wake up." Who is talking to me, I am so tired. I can feel someone shaking me so I open my eyes just a little bit and I see Clary smiling at me. I slowly sit up "What time is it" I say but I was tired so it sounded more like "wha ti i i"

"Around 6 am" why does she sound so happy? Its 6 am we should all be asleep.

"What do you want?" I say as politely as possible at this time of day.

"We decided to train you, like how to fight. You need to be able to defend yourself."

"Ok, fine" I slowly stand up. Ow, I hurt like everywhere. "I don't know how well I will be able to train because I think I have a bruise like everywhere on my body."

"Oh I can fix that" she grabs my arm and I look at it. My arm is purple. I must have gotten really beat up last night by that demon. She pulls out what looks like a twig and presses the end to my skin. She draws this thing and I can feel this stinging sensation on my arm. It almost looks like a tattoo. O gosh my parents will disown me if they find out.

"What did you just do to my."

"I drew a rune, watch your arm." I look at my arm and the bruises start to fade.

"Cool, let's go train." To be honest I am actually really excited, it sounds like fun. To have a purpose in life, I can't wait to get started. She starts to leave the room and I follow.

"We will have breakfast first; I will introduce you to everyone." We walk into what looks like a diner table. Everybody is already eating sit down next to clary and I see a few familiar faces. I can see Isabelle and Jace.

"That's Alec" she pointed to a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. "Magnus" a boy who was covered in sparkles, he looked at me and nodded. "That's Simon" he looked away from me, he must be shy. He looks kind of nerdy.

"Hi" I say to everyone. I notice the distinct couples in the group. It was really obvious they sat closer together and I think Simon is holding Isabelle's hand, cute.

"So how about you tell us what happened last night." Jace said with a smirk on his face.

"Well I was walking down the street and I saw this dark figure. I tried to walk away but it grabbed me with a tentacle. I pulled out a knife" then I was interrupted by Clary.

"Where did you get a knife from?"

"It was by the front door so I took it. Sorry but I thought I would need it. And I did so it's a good thing. Anyway I cut off its tentacles then stabbed it and it died."

"Well we still don't know who did this to you so you can't leave again without one of us." Clary sounded really concerned.

"I won't, don't worry" then we sat in an awkward silence for the rest of breakfast. I felt some strange want to yell out awkward silence. But I didn't. When we were done Clary stood up and gestured for me to follow. So I stood up waved and left.

We walked into this room that was high and really big.

"This is the training room." Clary said with enthusiasm. I noticed that Jace was following. He never leaves Clary alone does he? Clary hands me a sword, it is really heavy I can barely lift it but I don't want to seem weak. Jace picks up the same sword and Clary backs away.

"Try to defend yourself." My face must look really worried because he adds "I won't hurt you." But I did not trust him or his good looks.

He raises his sword and I do the same. He steps toward and slices right. I jump away but he is really fast and slices again. This time I hit my sword against his. It reminds me of when I used to play light sabers with my brother except this would really hurt if I got hit with it. We keep doing the same thing and I realize that I am walking backwards. I feel my back hit the wall so I start walking forward and making him back up. He knocks the sword out of my hand and I throw my hands up in the air and the next thing I know I am pinned to the ground, with Jace on top of me.

He quickly stands up and I stand up too. "No weapons go" he runs at me and I quickly think what do I do, am I slow runner. That's it; I do a backhand spring and land in crouch, thank you gymnastics. Jace is still running at me so I run at him. When we meet I wrap my hands around his neck and pull my knees up. He seems winded but then he tries to punch my face, does he not care I'm a girl. I dodge and kick his leg. I missed my aim but he still seems really pissed. I can hear Clary giggling, and I smile. He then grabs my arm and the next thing I know I am on the ground with pain in my back.

He is way better than I thought. I remember someone saying that he is the best shadow hunter, he must be holding back. I get up and say "Can I take a break"

"No" Jace said smoothly. "Now that I know your level I will teach you things. Let's start with balance climb up onto one of those balance beams." Again thank you gymnastics. I climb up and wait for instructions. "Walk across" okay, so I walk across but halfway across I do a cartwheel. I smile and walk to the end. "Fancy" he said as he climbed up.

"Careful" Clary yelled.

Jace handed me a sword and he walked out to halfway across turned around and said "come"

I walk out and hold my sword up. He seemed so natural on the beam; it is almost like he is on the ground. I notice our height difference; he is like 1 foot taller than me. "We will work on blocking I will make a move and you will block it." I nod and he makes a move.

I block it and we do this for a while. We start moving faster when one of his attacks packed a lot of force and I felt myself losing my balance. I tried to catch my footing but he attacked again and I felt myself falling off. I felt a scream escape my month and I heard another one from the ground. Luckily he has really fast reflexes because he caught me. My legs were dangling and I realized how high I was. He pulled me up and I walked to the platform. I sat down and focused on my breathing.

"Are you okay" Clary yells up.

"I'm good" the rest of training goes by fast. I never thought that I could be this tired. By the time it is over. I almost have to crawl to bed. When I got there I fall asleep before my head hit the pillow. But I was not going to have a good sleep.

**Thank you so much for reading, Super Ultra-Smiley Face! The next chapter is more exciting. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone. Still only one review, but people are reading it so that is good. I was wondering if anyone is even reading this right now and if anyone is confused. I would answer any of your questions. Does anyone even like this story because of you don't like it then please tell me. Anyway thank you so much for reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 5**

**Kayla's POV**

I am dancing; with someone, I know him but I don't know how. He has grayish hair and silver eyes, kind of like my silver blue eyes; we are dancing in a glass city. Everything is made from glass. Even the floor, I look at the floor and see my reflection. I look good tonight, I look up again and he is gone and the band, the dancers, everything has vanished. The walls turn black but the floor is the same. From the distance I see something, no someone approaching me. It's Jace, good I thought this was turning into a nightmare. As Jace moves closer I start to really look at his face. His eyes are not gold they are black. They look like black holes. His image starts to shift. He looks evil and like he is about to hurt me. I start backing away but he starts speeding up.

I open my mouth to scream but he suddenly is right in front of me and he puts his hand on my mouth. Gosh he moves fast, "don't talk and this will be easier" he says quietly, it's like he is trying to calm me down. For some odd reason I feel better I nod and he takes a step back but he moves his hand to my arm and tightens his grip. "You just have to follow me, come on."

I start to follow when reality kicks in and I stop. "No" I mutter.

"What did you say" now he is starting to scare me. So I will just fight, what else can I do?

"NO" I screamed this time. I yank my arm from his grip and start running. I turn around and he is standing right there again. I take a deep breath and he starts speaking.

"Just come with me, my master want to speak with you." His master, that's weird. I feel a weight in my hand and I find a sword in my hand. I raise it and he laughs.

"You can't fight me, I am the best shadow hunter ever born." Better than Jace, ya, right. I run towards him and before I can even try he knocks me onto the glass. I hear the glass crack and I start falling. All I can hear is his laugh.

I sit up in my bed. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream" I chant to myself. I am sitting in damp covers. I must have been sweating. I look at the clock, 3 am. I groan and notice that there is glass on the floor. I get up and look at the glass. It came from the window. I looks like a hole the size of a rock. I look around for the rock and I find it under my bed. I pick up the rock and around it is a note. It simply reads _I'm coming for you._

Oh my gosh, what am I going to do. I start to leave my room but I hear something outside. I look outside and am greeted by a face. I stumble backwards and fall on the glass. I can feel blood running down my arm. The person enters my room. I must be dreaming, wakeup, wakeup... Ok not a dream.

I look at this person and finally find the guts to speak "Who are you?"

"You will find out, just come with me"

"No" I back away and try to put my hand on the doorknob but this man sweeps me up and throws me over his shoulder. I kick and punch and scream. He does not try to exit or put me down, he just stands there for a while. I struggle all I can. He starts to walk to the window. Are we going to jump, this guy must be nuts. He puts one leg out the window and I grab onto the wall. He stops and pulls a rock from his pocket. He lifts it over my head and hits my head hard. He then throws the rock into the room, my vision start going blurry but I see a note on the rock. I hope someone will find me. Then everything goes black.

**Clary's POV**

_I am really not tired_. I say to myself as I lie in my bed. I let my mind wander. I didn't know that she was a gymnast. It was really cool though, I can't do that. I still can't believe how Jace is treating her. I little voice in side my head says _you know why he does not like her, it's because he has a feeling about her._ Ya well him and his _feeling _about her should shut-up, because I like her. I totally understand what she is going through, I consider her a sister.

Maybe tomorrow we can do something fun we could-crash. I instantly sit up. What was that? It sounded like a large crash. I run out of my room to Jace. He will know what to do. When I open his door he is standing like he was about to open the door.

He pulls me into a hug and whispers "are you okay, did you hear that crash?"

"Yes, I thought it was you." Well obviously not.

"No it sounded like it came from upstairs, who has the only room on the top floor?"

_Kayla_, I say to myself. But on the outside I run down the hall and up the stairs. When I get to her door I throw it open. The first thing I see is broken glass, and then I see the blood. The bed is empty and the window is wide open. I see the rock on the ground and I pick it up. There is a note around it. I open it up and my heart drops.

_Come and find me, soon or little one will be gone._

KAYLA

**Thank you so much for reading and please review! :) Tell me what you think, love it, hate it, I would love to know. How about one more review before I post the next chapter. Ok, ok. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, I said I would update if I got one review so here it is. I would like to thank Jackforce. You rock and you are my only reviewer. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I totally own the mortal instruments, not. Seriously, I don't. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Clary's POV**

"She's gone." I turn to Jace; he has no emotion on his face. "Get Magnus he can track her." Jace leaves and I am left alone. I walk cautiously to the window, being careful not to step on glass. I look out the window. They can't be too far gone. We got up here right away so maybe we can chase them.

I hear voices coming down the hall so I run out. I grab Magnus's arm and pull him inside. "Can you track her?" I hand him a piece of clothing I found on the bed.

He held it in his hand and there was blue sparks flying out of his hand. "Nope"

"Then let's go look, they could not have gone far." It took about 5 minutes to get everyone together, and be ready with gear and runes. We are pretty good at it now; beside this is what we are made for. We leave the institute and discuss our plans. "Let's split up, you can guess the pairs, Alec and Magnus, Isabelle and Simon, me and Jace. We will go that way because I can see the foot prints. Go" we each went down a different lanes, so we were close but careful not to miss anything. I was focusing really hard not to miss anything, because we were running pretty fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

"Hello, Hello." I have been yelling for half an hour. I woke up and no one was here, if you capture me at least tell me what is happening. There has to be a way out of here, and yes I tried the door and there are no windows or vents. Great, I never thought I could be this bored. But it is really weird that I am not scared, well I know Clary will find me, eventually.

Just when I think there is no hope I hear someone moving things outside. They are making a lot of noise. I saw the door knob turn so I stood up ready to fight. They must have seen that coming because 3 men who were like 6'4 and huge. Two of them approached me and grabbed my arms. It made me feel really good that they needed 3 men to keep back a 13 year old.

I did not recognize any of them I just stood there waiting for someone to speak; finally I broke the silence. "What do you want with me?" I said rudely.

"You will find out soon enough"

"Enough with the puzzles just tell me."

"You will stay in here until I need you, I will give you food and water so don't worry about that."

I figured I had to give it a try and the grip on my arms has weaken so I pull free and pull the guy in front of me in the stomach. I turn around to beat up the other two but they are already holding me back again. This time it hurt more. The man I kicked had fallen and he started to get up. He walked really close to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Don't _ever_ try that again!" he was so close that I stepped forward quickly and our heads bonked. Ha! I smiled and he whipped out his phone. He dialed a number quickly and it went to answering machine. He spoke into it loudly so that I could hear.

"We have your friend, just thought you would like to know that she I ok for now."

"Come and get me, please." I yell into the phone.

"I think she wants to tell you something." As he said that he walked up to me and nodded.

The men on my arms tightened their grip and twisted.

"AHHH!" I screamed loud, it feels like my arms are broken. I look at my arm they are swollen and red but not broken. I sure did hurt.

"Bye" he said into the phone and closed it. So he was going to play it this way. Well two can play at this game. I noticed that the men had moved their grips to my hands. I one swift move I jump and did a summersault in the air. I landed in a crouch made a dash for the door. I head man, I guess, grabs me when I was one step away from the threshold. Come on!

He pushes me hard back into the room and I fall down. The men leave but before they shut the door they throw in a bottle of water and a few granola bars. Well I guess this is all I am going to get. I start to eat and let my mind wander.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket but I ignore it, I just keep running. I hear the "you have a new message beep" so I pull it out and look at the screen. It is a message so I listen to the message. After hearing it I drop the phone and almost fiat. The scream, it sounded like she was dying. I didn't even notice that I had stopped running and was in Jace's arms.

"I heard the message, we will find her." Then everything passes in a blur, we start running again. All six of us meet in the middle, Magnus is really out of breath and Isabelle was in Simon's arms. Jace tells them about the message and we all start running again, this time together. I hear another scream and it pulls me to me senses. I look around but don't see anyone new. I see a rock again, _come and get them_ it reads. We all look at each other, o crap. I frantically count the people with me; one, two, three, four, five… "Izzy?" I scream, no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Duh-duh-duh! Anyway I will post again tomorrow, hopefully. Tell me what you think. O and speaking of the mortal instruments anyone else hear about the movie news, they start filming Aug. 15. Ahhh! Review please! :) let's not let Jackforce be so lonely on the reviews, <em>pleading smile.<em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello and thank you for choosing my story. I hope you have been enjoying it. Seems as though Jackforce is still alone, again thank you Jackforce and thank you to all of my other readers too. I am sorry that this chapter is kind of short but the next one will be longer, so just stick with me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Clary's POV**

No, they cannot do this; they have my best friend and a little girl. Why are people so evil, what do they even want. There has to be a better way to find them then running around like chickens with our heads cut off. That's it.

"We can go to Pandemonium" I pull out my sensor. "Look the readings are high, it was demon. Chances are there will be a demon at Pandemonium who knows. It's better than running all night."

Instead of saying anything we run straight to the club. I am greeted by the familiar pounding of the music. We walk inside and I immediately spot a demon. It is so weird without Isabelle here because normally we would say _Isabelle go do your thing._ But not this time, unfortunately it was a boy so here I go. I look at Jace and he nods so I walk up to him with a seductive smile. On the inside I am giggling because I must look really stupid right now. But I keep it cool. "Hi" I say as sexy as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Kayla's POV<strong>

"Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away/Beating like a drum and it's coming your way/Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom" for the past, I don't know how long I have singing every song I know. "See I need you in my life for me to stay/No, no, no, no, no I know you'll st…" I was cut off by hearing the footsteps outside. I stand up and get ready to fight. I see the door opening and a woman comes in and the door quickly shuts behind her. She has long dark brown hair and it's Isabelle.

I run up to her and give her a hug "how did you get here?" I say breathlessly.

"They came up right behind me and grabbed me. I screamed and fought but he was just too strong, and I was unarmed."

"Well, its ok, he will not hurt us unless we try to escape. And we know that the others will find us so we just have to stay optimistic." She still did not look ok, in fact she looked embarrassed.

"I should have been able to fight him, why couldn't I"

"Listen, it is ok. He is really big and strong and prepared to fight, I'll bet he had a weapon." She seemed to be feeling a little better, so we tried to pass some time by telling each other about ourselves. She seemed kind of distant the whole time though, but she completely snapped out of it when we heard the footsteps again.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

"Let's go dance" I grab his shirt and pull him to the dance floor. We dance for a while and he is so turned on. I go onto my tip toes and whisper into his ear. "Follow me"

I pull him to the no admittance door and we go inside. When the door has closed I turn to face him and push him against the wall. I move in closer like I am going to kiss him but instead I knee him in stomach. He falls to the ground and Jace and everyone else step out.

"Shadow hunters." He spat, clearly in distaste for us.

"Do you know anything about missing shadow hunters" I say to him

"Why should I care?" he has a point but I cannot give up now.

"We know you have something to do with it, just tell us and we will spare your life." Well it was a false promise; I was going kill him either way. But he doesn't have to know that. I pull out my knife and hold it against his neck. I raise my eyebrows and Jace adds his two cents.

"Just tell us, you don't have a choice." He said it venomously add the demon was scared, good.

"2693 east ave." he told us, I remove my knife and step away."

"Jace" I gesture with my head to kill him, he is a demon we have to kill him it is our job. Jace does it quickly, I look away and in no more than 30 seconds I hear the shriek and he is gone. "Let's go" I say, and we all run out of the door and into the alley.

We are greeted by a giant demon, with 6 heads and too many eyes to count. Really, why is it always us? We all draw our weapons and wait for it to advance. It takes a step forward, about to swing its tail and Simon steps in front. What?

"Simon" I yell, "get back" the demon is about to whip him when I the spark lights up the sky. I look back at the demon and nothing is left but a pile of salt. I look at Simon mouth wide open. What did he just do? Oh, right the Mark of Cain, sometimes I forget, but I probably wouldn't after this.

I decide we have no time to waste in awe, so I start to run to the address the demon gave us. I hear everyone following me and Jace on my side. We run as fast as possible and get there in no time at all. I walk up to the door, take a breath and reach for the doorknob. I am just about to turn it when I hear a scream form upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so so so much! Review please! :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello and thank you for reading this far. I am sorry for not updating; I hate school, and tests (I had 3, in one day). Anyway please enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 8**

**Kayla's POV**

We stand up to see if we can escape together. The door opens and 5 men walk in. two men garb each of us and this time they hold on tight. The leader man enters slowly and I hear Isabelle gasp and he quickly runs to he and grabs her arm. She seems to be in shock and is just about to say something when the man draws something on her arm. He steps away and evilly smiles.

"She can't talk, don't even try." He says. "Well I guess you are wondering what you are doing here, well how about I throw you a line."

"Yes please do, tell us so we can kill your sorry little butt." I say trying to see if I can piss him off.

"I would not start with me little girl." I am not a little girl, I try to struggle away but it is no use. I look over to Isabelle, she still seems shocked, I wonder why? I kick the man on my right and then to my left. They seem to feel no pain. I leader steps closer to me and finally speaks.

"Don't even try" he is close enough to kick so I kick hard. He doesn't even flinch, god they are human right.

"I think it is time to teach you a lesson." He pulls something out of his pocket and I see a whip glowing red.

"You wouldn't" I say.

"Oh, that's where you are wrong, I would." I walk behind me and I prepare myself for the pain. He slashes me in the middle of my back. I fall to my knees and he hits me again. This time I feel the blood dripping down my back. He does it one more time and this time I scream in pain. They release my arms which causes me to fall onto my stomach. They quickly leave and I just lie there waiting for the pain to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary's POV<strong>

"Jace, Alec, come with me. You two stay out here." I turn and run inside. I look around franticly for the stairs. Jace finds them first and Alec and I follow behind him. We reach the top floor and it seems abandoned. I hear a faint whimper coming from inside a door. I run to it and see Kayla lying on the ground bleeding and Isabelle trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" I say quickly. Kayla looks up to me and speaks.

"She can't talk, I got whipped, ow, get us out of here. Please" I don't even think about I run over to them and draw a rune on Kayla. I can see the cuts closing and her face relaxing. She slowly sits up and tries to stand.

Jace quickly picks up, if it was not so awkward right now I would say thank you to him. Instead I look at him and he seems to understand. We are just about ready to leave the room when large men walk in. they grab us and hold on tight. Kayla's face says _not again_, but I am just confused. Then a large man walks into the room and I look at his face.

We all gasp at the same time…

Valentine!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know it is short but there will another chapter tomorrow. Review please! :). Please!<strong>


	9. Authors note

Authors note

Hello everybody,

I am so so so sorry I have not been updating but I have been having a hard a time. My grandma was in the hospital and I just found out that a close family friend is on life support and is probable going to die. So not the best couple of weeks. I will try to update soon, thank you. Have a good day.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for reading my story. I am really sorry for not updating but life is crazy, and that's just…life. So let's just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series or any of the characters.**

Last time in case you forgot

_A large man walks into the room and I look at his face._

_We all gasp at the same time…_

_Valentine!_

**Clary's POV**

_What, how is that even possible? He is dead. I watched him die. This doesn't make sense. What?_ I get snapped out of my reverie when Jace runs up to valentine and quickly draws his fist back, leading into a punch. When valentine stops his fist with his hand and holds onto him sons arm like a weapon.

Valentine leans in close to Jace's face while looking him straight in the eye. For a second I thought he was going to kiss him. But instead he said "is that anyway to great your father, I thought I told you that before." Then he twist Jace's arm, hard. Not enough to break it but enough to feel pain, I could see it in his eyes, but he was trying not to show it.

"Stop" I yell, "You're hurting him" I run up to Valentine, not sure what I am going to do but I quickly decide to draw my knife. "I am going to put you back you where you belong. As the silent brothers say the decent to hell is easy. I am going to make this really easy." I draw the knife back about to strike, when I hesitate. God why can't I just kill him? In that second I stop he releases Jace and puts me into a headlock.

"Looks like you can't kill me" He whispers in my ear then laughs. I struggle and try to fight him but he is too strong. "You all can leave, except clary." No one moved, they all seemed to be frozen. I can barely breathe. I look Jace right in the eyes and I can tell he is planning something. "Go-on go, this is your last chance"

Just then I see Jace run towards me and I feel air fill my lungs. Valentine is pinned to wall and Jace says. "Screw you we are leaving" then he knocks him square in the jaw with one punch and we turn to leave. As I approach the door, Alec who is walking in front of me bounces back and crashes into Jace who is carrying Izzy.

"What the hell" Jace exclaims. Sigh, I march to the door and hit this glass walk and bounce back just like Alec. I reach my hand out and there is a barrier, really, come on.

"You can't leave" I hear Valentine barely say but his words are slurred, serves him right.

Ignoring his comment I take out my steel and give Valentine a _what are you going to do about it _face. I press my steel to the barrier… "Ow" I scream as I feel a powerful shock through my body. I can feel my body shaking and find myself falling to the ground when I feel supportive arms around me but not Jace's arms. I open my eyes to find Alec holding me. I stand up on my own but I can still feel my body tingling. "What did you do, tell us how to get out of here!" I scream at Valentine. "I have had enough of your stupid little games, let us go" I say venomously.

"OK, it's easy all you have to do is give me the Mark of Cain." My eyes widen, if I do that then we cannot kill him. Shoot…..idea.

I walk up to him. "Sure no biggy." With my steel still in hand I look to Jace whose face says, _are you out of your mind_. I silently tell him, _trust me_. He gives me a half nod; I take that as a yes. I gently lean into Valentine's forehead and take a deep breath, that was a mistake, I don't know if this is possible but he smells like death. I place the tip of the steel on him and trace out the rune. Well now he is indestructible, right? Wrong, he falls to the ground screaming.

"Opps, did I give you the wrong rune, shoot, I totally did not mean to do that." I smile and turn around to see everyone else smiling too. Shortly after Valentine falls silent and I reach towards my belt for my dagger, to make sure he is dead.

But Jace beats me to it. "I got it" he says, then takes the dagger from my hand, lingering on my fingers, and drives that dagger into Valentines heart. He pushes the dagger in further to make sure he is dead, and steps back. I watch as Alec reaches his hand out to feel for the barrio and he touches nothing. So he picks up Isabelle and leaves silently. Kayla who is in shock, maybe it was the killing or maybe everything is just too much, it happened to me.

"I was right." Jace said through the silence, he was wearing my favorite grin.

"What do you mean?"

"About Kayla, she was only bait, he wanted you."

"Come on, he would have got me anyway. Don't blame her. Let's get out of here." I walk forward and grab him hand. He lean down and gives me a lingering kiss on the cheek. I take one last look at Valentine and we leave together.

**Thank you for reading this far. You guys are awesome and really super cool. So this story will be over in like one more update but I have an idea to keep it going. So in the reviews that you will all so kindly leave for me, if you could say whether you want it to keep going or not. If a few of you say yes then I will keep going. I will try to update soon but if you want a fast update review! Thank you again!**


End file.
